Talk:Skyrim
Links to Winterhold should be changed to Winterhold Hold or Winterhold (City) to prevent ambiguity. Also, the College of Winterhold should be fully enclosed in the link, not just the last word.BryanWPeterson (talk) 10:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Think I fixed them all now. -Deyvid Petteys 10:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) College of Winterhold should be directed to The College of Winterhold instead. Thanks! User:BryanWPeterson, 10:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Riverwood Details Incorrect Ralof's sister, Gerdur runs the village lumbermill and pays the taxes for the village and Hadvar's uncle is the Blacksmith. JoomlaAlmooj (talk) 02:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Needs updating to show the correct information. Hadvar's uncle is not a lumber worker. Armybuilder (talk) 08:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) This Game Doesn't Suck (COMMENT REMOVED) This is a wiki, not a review site. I have deleted the remarks that were in this section because they were reviews (and not well-written reviews at that) and they did not add to the knowledge base of this wiki. There are other sites available if you wish to offer your opinions about Bethesda or Skyrim. This is not the appropriate venue. Dragon War Page needs info in the history section about the rise of the Dragon Cults and the Dragon war to overthrow them in the first era (along with Kynareth and the shouts) - Forelhost in the Rift was their last stronghold which was overrun by King Harrold's troops. i dont think so its not important just get the game Mods on Console Did this ever happen/make it into the game? i heard they wanted to and were trying to talk to sony and microsoft about it but nothing since... oh god no microsoft would shit themselves console well never have mods :( i wish they would my pc isnt strong enough to run games It is possible to make mods for console, it just isn't really allowed, no it just isn't legal. How to Get Wood Elf Blood for Discerning the Transmundane (SPOILER) Go to Riverwood Then go to Faendal’s house Kill Faendal Harvest Blood You will need to Harvest wood elf blood for Discering the Transmundane Cliff Racers Anybody else notice the Huntress says as a child she used to go to expeditions to Morrowind to hunt Cliff Racers, when "Saint Julb" Drove them out over 200 years ago? how do i get rid of being a vampire everyone is out to kill me cant finish any quest? to get rid of vampirism you have to go to morthal and talk to a mage (i cant think of his name) and ask him about vampires im sure if you go to morthals page on the wiki then itll have more info bigdog Lost Love? I had just gotten married to Camilla Valerius, and after the ceremony, I went over to her and told her to move in with me at the Breezehome. She agrred and replied; I'll see you there. So I fast travelled to Whiterun, thinking that my wife would be at the Breezehome. She wasn't, so I fast travelled back to Riften and she wasnt there either. Again, I fast travelled back to the Breezehome. She still wasn't there. Once more I fast travelled to Riften, I couldn't see her, so I exited Riften and, once loaded, I could see Camilla and the other wedding attendees walking down the path up and out of the city. I would like to know: a) If my wife will actually arrive at my house. b) How long it will take her. And c) If I am ever going to see her again? Please answer my questions and/or tell me what to do. 17:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Check back in riverwood Hey have any of you guys heard of the first dlc launch for skyrim other than the mod editor for pc users i am a hardcore fan of the game and its getting boring because there is no more missions im interested in doing please guve me any information you can thanks